Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration
250px|right De Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration, afgekort tot LASA, is een organisatie in Libertas, die verantwoordelijk is voor het Libertaanse ruimtevaartprogramma. LASA voert ook onderzoek uit, en coördineert onderzoek op het gebied van luchtvaart- en ruimtevaarttechniek. Sins kort voert het ook onderzoek naar AI van Robots, Kernfusie en Biotechnologie. Deze onderzoeken staan onder leiding van het Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling, dat onderdeel van de LASA is. Geschiedenis Op 30 juni 2007 werd de Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration opgericht door Dmitri. Al snel kwamen er plannen voor ruimtemissies, waarvan de Huygens Space Telescope de eerste was. In begin augustus start het een samenwerking met het Instituut voor Gespecialiseerde Fysica & Ruimtetechnologie wat later het Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling is geworden. Maar pas half september gaat het bedrijf echt groeien. Veel projecten worden aangemaakt en/of uitgebreid. Op 23 november gebeurt het: Het hele CIWO wordt overgenomen door de LASA. Hiermee wordt het bedrijf enorm uitgebreid. Momenteel wordt er bij de LASA nog druk gewerkt aan de vernieuwingen. Op 15 december besluit de LASA een nieuw logo te nemen, deze vervangt het oude wormslogo. Projecten Tot nu toe zijn er nog geen projecten afgerond. Veel projecten worden onder leiding van LASA gerealiseerd, meestal in samenwerking met bedrijven, universiteiten en overheidsinstellingen zoals het Libertaanse Ministerie van Defensie. Een aantal voorbeelden zijn: thumb|right|320px|Controleruimte van de LASA. * Onbemande ruimtevluchten ** Project Venus ** Project Jupiter ** StarExplorer ** Huygens Space Telescope * Bemande ruimtevluchten ** Return to the Moon ** Manned Mars Mission * Ruimtevaartprogramma's ** Receiver-programma ** GOWS De LASA plant om in de toekomst een internationaal ruimtestation te bouwen in samenwerking met de andere Wikinaties. Libertas zal de grootste verantwoordelijkheid hiervoor nemen aangezien de LASA een Libertaans bedrijf is. Ons zonnestelsel De LASA plant veel projecten die te maken hebben met ons zonnestelsel en de planeten ervan, enkele voorbeelden ervan zijn: Project Venus, Project Jupiter en Manned Mars Mission. LASA wil meer informatie verkrijgen over het ontstaan van deze planeten. Ook zal het Project Venus onderzoek doen naar het enorme broeikaseffect die op de planeet heerst. Die is voor ons erg interessant omdat wij momenteel ook lijden onder een versterkt broeikaseffect. Een mijlpaal Als de Manned Mars Mission slaagt dan is de LASA de eerste ruimteorganisatie zijn die de eerste mens op Mars zet. Hiermee zal de LASA een grote stap in de ruimtevaartgeschiedenis. 'Man op de maan': complot? Er zijn veel mensen die denken dat de maanlanding nooit heeft plaatsgevonden. Hoe dan ook: voor de mensen die dat denken is het binnekort verleden tijd, namelijk er zijn nu al plannen om de eerste Libertaan op de maan te zetten. Dit project, 'Return to the Moon', dat weliswaar ongelofelijk mooi is, maar niet goedkoop zal zijn. En het vergt een goede en langdurige astronautentrainig. Gelukkig is er de sponsor Quality Holding die voor de middelen kan zorgen. De laatste maanlanding was alweer in 1972, toen de Amerikanen met de Apollo 17 missie als laatste mannen op de maan zetten. Nu bijna 40 jaar later plant de LASA om weer mensen op de maan te zetten. Aanmelding En nog steeds kan men zich aanmelden voor de ruimtereis! Er zal eerst een boel vragen aan u worden gesteld en vervolgens zal velen testen moeten doorstaan voordat je aan de training kunt beginnen. U kunt zich [[Return to the Moon|'hier']] aanmelden. Faciliteiten Het hoofdkantoor van de LASA bevindt zich net ten zuiden van Wikistad. Verder is er tot nu toe één lanceerbasis: LASA Robin Space Center. Er zijn plannen om er nog een te bouwen in Lovia. Administratief: *LASA HQ Libertas Lanceerbasis: *LASA Robin Space Center, Libertas *Dimitri Space Flight Center, Lovia Test faciliteiten: *LASA Launch Research Facility Assemblage: *Alex Assembly Facility Uitbreiding CIWO De LASA heeft op 23 november 2007 bekendgemaakt dat het CIWO is overgenomen door de LASA. Momenteel wordt er ook druk gewerkt aan deze pagina om alle vernieuwen bekend te maken. De werken zijn grotendeels voltooid. Uiteindelijke voltooing wordt verwacht in januari 2008. Sponsors Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration word gesponserd door: * 25px Quality Holding ESA De LASA heeft sinds 30 december 1986 een contract met de Europese Ruimtevaartorganisatie, of ESA; de dag dat ook Oostenrijk en Noorwegen lid werden. Libertas zorgt voor 1,2% van het volledige budget van de ESA. De overige 98,8% wordt door de achttien andere lidstaten, Canada en de Europese Unie betaald. Van die 1,2% zorgt de LASA voor meer dan de helft. De andere helft wordt door de Libertaanse overheid betaalt. In 2013 werd in het Parlement een discussie gehouden over een steiging naar 1,4% voor het Libertaanse aandeel. Categorie:Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration Categorie:Companies Place Categorie:Wetenschappelijk bedrijf Categorie:Organisatie